Coeur sans âme, âme sans coeur
by Lexyann
Summary: Alshaïn Rookwood, fille d'Augustus Rookwood, s'était jurée que jamais au grand jamais elle ne mettrait les pieds à Askaban. Mais c'était il y a 17 ans... Quand une mangemorte laisse libre court à ses émotions...


**Cœur sans âme, âme sans cœur**

Petite nouvelle mettant en vedette un personnage inventé. Enjoy!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Lorsque Alshaïn Rookwood, fille d'Augustus Rookwood, s'était faite apposer la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'était jurée que jamais, au grand jamais elle ne mettrait les pieds à Askaban. Mais c'était il y a dix-sept ans.

Aujourd'hui, quelques jours après le retour du vénéré Lord Voldemort, la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de célébrer. Pour elle, c'était jour de visite.

Narcissa Black Malefoy l'accompagnait, l'épouse d'un ami de son père.

-Ça va aller, Shaïn? demanda Narcissa.

-Cissy! ça fait la cinquième fois que tu me le demandes! Il y a douze ans déjà que je fais ces visites.

-Oui, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent…, marmonna Narcissa.

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur route en silence, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une des cellules les mieux gardées d'Askaban. Durant les heures de visite, les Détraqueurs se tenaient à l'écart. Un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre et une main décharnée s'agrippa aux barreaux de la petite fenêtre de la porte.

-Ma fille! Tu viens fêter avec nous!

-Père, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Le visage d'Augustus Rookwood apparut à la fenêtre, un visage neutre tout à coup.

-Encore entichée de ce Croupton, hmm? On l'a vu revenir, récemment. Il s'est fait embrasser.

-Je suis au courant.

Le silence s'installa entre le père et la fille. Un peu plus loin, Narcissa discutait avec sa sœur et ses deux beaux-frères.

-Comment va le petit Dragon? demandait Rabastan Lestrange.

-Tu vas aller le voir, je parie, déclara Rookwood père au bout de quelques instants.

-Je le croyais mort, père! persifla la jeune femme.

Des sanglots commençaient à percer dans sa voix.

-Et… lorsque j'apprends qu'il est vivant, il n'a plus d…d'âme!

La main décharnée de Rookwood vint se poser sur la joue de sa fille.

-Allez va, Alshaïn. Ne gaspille pas ton temps de visite auprès de ton vieux père.

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Je reviendrai.

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha de Cissy et se pencha vers elle.

-J'y vais. Je vais… le voir.

-Je te rejoins Alshaïn.

Bellatrix Lestrange tourna alors son visage, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

-Mais c'est la petite Shaïn! Alors on va voir le légume?

-Ferme-là, Bella. Je te ferai payer cet affront lorsque tu sortiras de prison.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella.

-Je suis emprisonnée à vie, petite, se moqua-t-elle.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te laissera pas pourrir en prison, furent les dernières paroles d'Alshaïn avant qu'elle ne se retrouve devant _sa_ cellule.

On la laissa entrer. L'état où _il_ se trouvait n'inquiétait guère ses geôliers. _Il _était assis sur son lit défoncé, le regard vide, sans la moindre expression. Un rat lui mordillait le bout des doigts, mais il ne faisait aucun geste pour les retirer. Une odeur putride flottait dans la salle, mélange d'excréments et de pourriture. Alshaïn eut un haut-le-cœur et s'efforça d'inspirer le moins possible. Elle donna un coup de pied au rongeur et déposa les deux mains du prisonnier sur ses cuisses. Ce fut à peine s'il réagit à son contact. Ses mains dans les siennes, Alshaïn s'agenouilla devant l'homme.

-Barty chéri, C'est moi, ta chatte! Tu me reconnais?

Le regard toujours fixe, Bartémius Croupton Jr ne bougea pas d'un poil. Les yeux d'Alshaïn commencèrent à lui chauffer. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pleure. Son orgueil était en jeu. Elle leva alors sa main chaude et la posa sur la joue creuse de son amour.

-Barty, écoute-moi : je sais qui t'a condamné à cet état déplorable. Je te jure qu'il ne vivra pas longtemps. Tu te rends compte? Je t'ai cru mort durant toutes ces années et le jour où j'apprends que tu es vivant, tu n'es plus qu'un corps sans âme, une coquille vide…

Prise d'une idée soudaine, Alshaïn se leva, un éclat étrange dans son regard.

-Mais tu sais quoi, Barty? Je m'en contrefiche! Je n'ai qu'à dire qui je suis réellement et… et ils me feront subir la même chose que toi! Et puis nous…

Alshaïn s'interrompit et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Barty.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Ce n'est pas parce que… tu es dans cet état qu'il faut que je me laisse aller à de telles pensées. Notre maître a besoin de tous les alliés dont il dispose. N'est-ce pas Barty? Il a besoin de moi, hein?

Mais le prisonnier était toujours aussi apathique. C'était à peine s'il tressaillait aux changements d'humeur de la jeune femme.

-Barty… dis-moi quelque chose! Je t'en prie! murmura Alshaïn, un trémolo dans la voix.

Un soupir de la part du jeune homme la fit sursauter.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, mon cœur? Hein? Tu as dit quelque chose?

Elle se leva à nouveau.

-Barty parle-moi, j'en ai de besoin!

Elle se tut une minute, puis l'impatience commença à poindre.

-Rah! Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes? Suis-je à ce point désagréable?

Aucune réponse, évidemment. Alshaïn leva la mit et se mit à compter sur ses doigts, le ton montant dangereusement.

-D'abord ma mère : Devona Rookwood, à la santé si fragile. Santé fragile mon œil! Elle prenait continuellement des potions. Une dose de trop, - c'est facile ça! – et paf! Décédée! Ohhh! Mais ce n'est pas tout! Après ce fut mon grand-père! Mon grand-père si inoffensif… Eh bien tu sais quoi? Décédé lui aussi! Crise cardiaque! Enfin… selon les dires des Médicomages! Puis Regulus a trahi le maître! Il s'est fait tuer évidemment! Je m'en suis chargée! Le maître a disparu par la suite, à cause de cet idiot de Potter. Et puis la trahison de Karkaroff qui a fait emprisonner mon père… Il y a eu par la suite ton procès, ton emprisonnement, ta « mort, » ton retour… et ça! C'est trop pour moi!

Alors la jeune femme à bout de nerfs se tourna vers la porte de la cellule.

-Vous entendez, vie de chien, hommes ingrats? Alshaïn Rookwood capitule! Elle en a marre et elle veut tout laisser tomber! Tant pis pour ceux qui comptaient sur elle! VOUS ENTENDEZ? J'en ai ras le chaudron!

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur Narcissa.

-Alshaïn! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Sans mot dire, sous le regard inquiet de Narcissa et celui désintéressé de Bartémius, Alshaïn se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol, en pleurs. Narcissa se précipita sur sa protégée et la serra contre elle.

-Là, là, ma belle… On va rentrer à la maison. On va se calmer, on va prendre un bon repas et on va oublier cette désastreuse visite… D'accord?

Sanglotante, Alshaïn acquiesça. Narcissa l'aida à se relever et la soutint tandis qu'elles sortaient du cachot. La porte se referma sinistrement derrière les deux femmes. Dans l'humide noirceur de la pièce, on put entendre des sanglots…

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Lexyann


End file.
